


No More Games

by m0nica



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Spoilers for Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nica/pseuds/m0nica
Summary: The night before the Quarter Quell, Peeta stays in Katniss's room much longer. If this is going to be the last night of their lives together, they have no reason to hold anything back.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 29





	No More Games

The night before the Quarter Quell, Peeta laid in Katniss's bed, holding her in his strong arms. This seemed to be the only thing he could do that ever gave her any comfort. Selfishly, this was the only thing that comforted him anymore, too. They laid in comfortable silence, both too afraid to open the floodgates of their emotions. 

"I don't want to be with anyone else in there. Just you," Katniss declared.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Peeta agreed. 

"That's what I want," she assured him. Peeta nodded. Katniss laid back down into his chest, and he quickly snaked his arms around her again.

"Haymitch was right, by the way. The baby thing tonight was brilliant."

"Well it didn't work," Peeta said flatly. He was glad she couldn't see the anguish on his face. 

"What would we do if it had? Would we... have to have a baby?" Katniss questioned.

"No, they couldn't make you do that," Peeta objected, "We would just have to fake it for a little longer. People lose babies all the time. We could blame it on the stress or something."

Katniss nodded, and the pair laid in silence for a moment.

"Would you have gone through with the wedding? If the games didn't happen this way, would you still do it?" Peeta asked shakily. He was nervous.

"Of course I would," Katniss declared, seemingly offended by the question. Peeta wondered why.

"And then what?" he pressed.

"Then we'd... live our lives. We would live in the Victor's Village with your family and mine, and we'd be able to take care of them. Every year we'd have to mentor the tributes, but other than that our lives would have been... normal."

"That sounds really, really nice right now" Peeta breathed, stroking her hair.

After another pause, Katniss spoke again, "I'm sorry, Peeta. You deserved that for real."

Peeta stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"You deserved a real wedding. And you deserve a chance at a real family. A real baby," Katniss whispered, her voice thick with sincerity.

Peeta held her tighter to his chest, "This is more than enough." He meant that. Though he knew Katniss's feelings were different than his own, never in his wildest dreams would he have even gotten to speak to Katniss. To be able to hold her like this, in what was probably the last night of his life, was a gift. More than that, it was a gift she gave him. The fact that he was alive was a gift.

"Did you ever want that? A family? A baby?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, I do," he corrected himself solemnly, "er-- did. Do you?"

Katniss shook her head, "I couldn't imagine me as a mother. I don't think I'm cut out for that."

Peeta chuckled. The image of the rock-hard Katniss Everdeen doing something as mundane as changing a diaper was laughable. Still, the idea of her changing his baby gave him butterflies. Though he knew it was a pipe dream even before they were both doomed to die, he absolutely adored the idea of a future like that with her. He would do literally anything for such a common, mundane life with her.

"I really am sorry, Peeta. For everything" Katniss choked, focusing hard on suppressing her tears. 

"Katniss," Peeta cradled her face in his palms and brought her face up to his, "You are the reason I am alive. You saved my life over, and over, and over again."

"We saved each other," Katniss sniffled, forcing a smile.

Peeta placed a gentle kiss on her temple. At this point, he had nothing to lose.

"I don't regret anything," he whispered into her hair.

Slowly, Katniss turned to him. She rested his palm against his cheek, searching his eyes. Like magnets, the two leaned into each other. Searching his eyes for permission, Katniss closed that gap for their first real, unsupervised kiss. With no cameras or prying eyes Peeta let his heart enjoy the feeling of her lips on his, even though he knew it would more than likely be for the very last time. Katniss had finally let her guard down and was no longer willing to hold anything. This may be the last night they get together, and she couldn't let anything go unsaid. Though she didn't know how to express her feelings with words, she knew that all she wanted tonight was Peeta.

She was kissing him with fervor, her lips desperately moving against his. Peeta didn't let himself waste a single moment with his shock. He was matching her desperation with his kiss, holding her head in his hands. Her fingers trailed down his chest, and Peeta broke their kiss in a gasp. Katniss took this opportunity to try something new. She moved her lips down his neck, leaving hot, wet kisses all over his neck and jaw. 

Peeta's body was practically convulsing beneath her. 

"Katniss," he hissed, pulling her face back to his. He kissed her hard, releasing every ounce of passion he had. His fingers gripped her hair hard as she pressed her body into him, her hands still wandering all over him. Both their hearts raced, nervous and thrilled, as Katniss's tongue rolled on Peeta's lips. He gasped once again, in awe that this was even happening. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Katniss started to roll Peeta's shirt up.

He pulled away to look into her eyes, "Katniss?"

"Peeta, have you ever..." she trailed off.

"No, never. Have you?" Peeta was still catching his breath.

Katniss shook her head, "No, but tonight... tonight I want you to st--"

Peeta cut her off with a kiss, "Always." 

Katniss's hands roamed his body as Peeta tossed his t-shirt on the floor. Her fingers traced every muscle of his chest before settling on his biceps. She stared at his body as it shimmered in the moon's light shining in from the window.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered.

Peeta smiled brighter than he had in his whole life. He pounced on her, pushing her down into the bed and kissing her hard. Tentatively and nervously, he let his hands run down her stomach and under the hem of her top. His hands were warm on her bare skin, and she needed more of it. 

"Peeta," she breathed, her voice begging. 

His stomach was doing flips at the sound of his name on her lips like that. He kissed her again, breaking only to allow her to lift her top over her head. They fumbled with each other's pants, frantic to see the other completely bare.

"God Katniss, you are beautiful," he groaned, unable to look away from her perfect body. She smiled gently, her finger lightly tracing his strong jaw.

"Katniss, are you sure about this?" Peeta asked, pulling away ever so slightly.

"I want this," Katniss confirmed. She gently pushed his blonde hair behind his ear, guiding his lips down to her. He kissed her deeply, much more passionate than he ever had before. He wanted to show her how much he absolutely adored her without scaring her with his words. He wanted his kiss to tell her that he loved her, that he'd happily die for her tomorrow. 

Desperate for the feeling of their connection, Katniss reached between his legs and guided him towards her. He looked into her eyes for permission again, then gently pushed into her.

For both of them, the feeling was immediately immaculate. Peeta was practically seeing stars, so overwhelmed with pleasure he was unable to move. Katniss let out a muffled moan, doing her best to hide her noises from the neighboring Haymitch. 

"Does this hurt?" Peeta checked. Katniss shook her head. Peeta started to move slowly, carefully pressing into her. She felt even more amazing than Peeta could have ever imagined. She was warm and soft, and the noises she made we absolutely incredible. He could not believe this was really happening. He couldn't believe any human could be so beautiful. He couldn't believe she could so feel so fucking good.

Peeta started to pump into her faster, not breaking from her eyes once. He watched her every reaction, absorbing every squeal and moan she made. 

His lips already missed her. As he started to move faster, he stifled her moan with his kiss. In turn, she released all her pent up emotions into him. She kissed him hard, her tongue searching every inch of his mouth. Her hands were grabbing and scratching at every surface of him that they could reach. Her loving kisses were so disarming, Peeta had to stop his thrusts to properly kiss her back. 

He broke away from her lips to watch himself pump in and out of her, to see how perfectly they fit into one another. Her moans egged him on, but he wanted to be looking into her eyes as he came.

"Katniss, I--" he began, unable to choke the words out. Katniss's hands returned to cradle his face, meeting his eyes. He started going faster. his thrusts even more desperate. As his release came, he struggled out her name in a moan, "Oh! Katniss!"

He shuddered as he came, and Katniss held him as he collapsed into her. 

"Oh Katniss, you're incredible," he panted. He shakily rose to his forearms, planting another loving kiss on her lips, "Was that okay?" She happily nodded.

She continued to twist his hair in her fingers through the night. He remained awake, trying to absorb the memory of every single moment. He wanted to remember the way she felt around him, the way her breath smelled on his, the sounds she made as he reached her core. They both knew this was probably going to be their last night together, and there were no words to express how they felt about that. Instead, they laid with each other all night, wide awake yet silent, savoring the memory as best they could.


End file.
